The present invention relates to an industrial truck with at least one antenna for sending and receiving data from or to an RFID transponder.
In the field of logistics, there are numerous applications for RFID transponders, where RFID stands for Radio Frequency Identification Device. Possible application areas are, for example, the labeling of goods and/or products and the designation of storage positions and other special locations in a warehouse.
From EP 1 710 203 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, an antenna for an RFID transponder is known which is fastened as a box-shaped plastic housing below and/or on the side of the fork support. Such an antenna can, for example, read out a transponder integrated in the loading support. However, a disadvantage of such an antenna turned out to be that they can be damaged easily in everyday use.
The objective of the invention is to provide an industrial truck with an antenna for RFID data that is suited reliably for continuous use without limitation of the visibility or the functionality of the industrial truck.